memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles
Nominations for featured articles is for nominating the best articles on the entire site. The articles are expected to be complete, and examine the point thoroughly. It is expected that spelling, citations, and standard style problems have already been fixed, and a picture never hurts if it is available. At current, the Non-canon Trek Wiki is still building its database from the ground up, so there probably won't be many fully complete articles in the near future. We're also still building on our list of members, so the voting process may be slow if it is ever gotten around to, please be patient with us during these times. Any user may nominate an article for featured status, and you may nominate an article contributed to solely by you, how ever you must be a signed up member. IP users are not permitted to nominate, nor vote in this process. Please do not forget to sign your nominations, so we can confirm this. Nominations without objections Shinzon of Remus An excellent article, a lot of detail has been added for a character that has only appeared in one movie and a short story. Well done, another good article Sci!--The Doctor 22:45, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Section 31 I thought that I turned in a good article here, but it was Sci that made it feature-worthy. Take a bow, Sci. --Turtletrekker 00:51, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Nominations with objections Eugenics Wars * Objection - I think it could do with a fallout/aftermath section outlining Kahn's eventual fate, the 22nd century augment crisis and that augment chap from The Infinite Vulcan. Also isn't there a SNW story detailing Archer’s grandfather’s role in the war which I cant see an mention of. -- 8of5 13:52, 31 August 2006 (UTC) ** Looking at what you've stated I'd have to agree on the points raised. I don't think the articles original author is around anymore, but I can add relevant information from TOS, ENT, and "The Infinite Vulcan", but I don't known about the SNW story. I know Seventy is working his way through the SNW stories, maybe he could find the pertinent information. --The Doctor, 14:16, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Worf * Object - Is it complete? Being a Major character, I would off the bat assume not, as we as a site are still in our early stages. For example, I don't see any mention of the computer games he's been in, ie: Star Trek: Armada which he played a major roll in, and some of the TNG/DS9 battle ones (whose names escape me at present. Away team may have been one of them. Also, I think he was in one for Playstation {original}) So, while this is one of the better looking candidates, I have to say it's not complete. Although (as we don't have enough pages to keep in circulation for Featured Articles) This will definitly be the next "Page of the Week". - Lieutenant Ayala 07:49, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Category:Non-canon Star Trek Wiki maintenance